Modern Day
by tobiasprior
Summary: Basically, my story of the Divergent characters in today's life. See how their characters behave in our world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent.**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

"Come on Tris!"

I hurried behind Riley carrying our bags. I looked up to see he had ran straight to the back of the aeroplane. I fumbled around looking for our tickets and seat number.

"Riley!" I shouted. "We're up here." I beckoned him towards me.

He shook his head vigorously which I returned with a stern look.

"I want to sit here Aunty Tris."

I sighed and threw our bags in the overhead compartment. I walked down to the seat he had claimed for his own. I knelt to his eye level.

"That's somebody else's seat Ri. We have to sit up there." I pointed towards our seat.

"But, Why? I want to sit here."

"Everybody has their own seat, and if you don't move the woman will tell you off."

I look up to see a man watching us. This is obviously his seat.

"Look, Ri. This man wants to sit in his seat. We've got to move."

"Cant he sit over there instead?"

I sigh. Riley always has been stubborn, just like his mother.

My eyes flicker up as the man speaks.

"Are you sitting over there?" He speaks to Riley. "By the window? Wow, I'm jealous. You can see all of the clouds from where you sit, not to mention the countries we are going to fly over."

Riley looks up at me, mouth agape. "Can we really, Tris?" He looks at me hopeful.

I giggle. "Yes, Ri, we can."

He shoots up out of the seat and runs to ours. I stand back up to my original height greeted by the strangers dark eyes. I smile

"Thanks."

The corner of his lip crooks up as he shakes his head. "No problem."

Walking back to my seat I can't seem to get his features out of my mind. His dark hair, deep blue eyes, crooked smile. I shake the thought once I am snapped back into reality.

"Look, Aunty Tris. You can see everything."

I chuckle. "That's not the best part. We haven't even taken off yet."

His eyes go straight back to the window as I pull out my phone.

*To Christina  
On the plane, about to take off & Riley's already loving it!

Within minutes I have a reply.

*From Christina  
Take care of my little boy

*To Christina  
You know I will

The plane ride was exhausting, I've got to say. Every little thing we passed, Riley had to tell me about it. I cant deny he looked adorable when he got excited though.

As soon as we reached the baggage area Riley ran off to watch all of the suitcases come down.

"Riley!" I shouted.

I ran after him, looking all around. I let out a sigh of relief once I spotted him. I narrowed my eyes once I realised he was speaking to somebody and my heart rate picked up. I hurried towards him only to notice it was the same man from on the plane. I stopped for a second to hear what they were saying.

"You were right! I saw all of the clouds, and the ocean, and I even saw another plane pass by!" Riley was speaking so fast with so much excitement. It made me laugh when I saw him like this.

"Wow!" The man replied. "That's great, but where's your mother?"

"At home." Riley replied smiling.

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm with my aunt, she's…" He turned looking for me.

I scurried over to him now. "Riley." I scowled. "You shouldn't run off like that, okay?"

He nodded. "I just wanted to tell him about the other plane."

I sigh, moving a piece of hair out of my face. "I know Ri, but you cant just run off. Tell me, yeah?"

He nodded again. I looked up at the man.

"Sorry if he bothered you, I-"

He chuckled. "No, seriously, its fine."

"What hotel are you staying in?" Riley blurted out.

"Riley!" I scolded. He shouldn't be asking people their private information. Then again, that could just be the was I was raised. Number one rule of my father; Be selfless.

However, the man shook his head. "I'm staying at the Bellezza Hotel."

Riley gasped. "So are we!"

I looked at the man to see him looking straight back at me.

"Seems like this wont be the last time I see you then." He held out his hand. "I'm Tobias."

I looked down at his hand, making the decision to accept his acquaintance.

"Tris. Nice to meet you."

**Hope you liked it! Please comment so i know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect it at all. I appreciate all of your comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

By the time we get to the hotel, Riley is fast asleep in my arms. I walk to the hotel reception to receive my room key

"Ciao, welcome to Italy." The receptionist speaks.

"Ciao." I reply.

"Name?"

"Beatrice Prior." I smile.

The woman checks her computer before handing me a key.

"Grazie." I say, grateful that Christina taught me the basics in Italian.

As I turn around I bump into Tobias. He looks down, noticing Riley asleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers.

I can't help but feel tingles in my stomach as he smiles down at me. I nod at him before turning around and walking to my room.

-

Waking up to a highly energetic 6-year-old child at 7am is not the best. I wipe the sleep from my eyes before jumping into the shower and getting dressed. Once I'm finished I help Riley into his own clothes, also making sure he is wearing swimming trunks. We head down for breakfast where I watch Riley shove all of his cereal down his throat, not even stopping to chew. I laugh to myself at his eagerness to get outside.

"Hurry up." I tease as he finishes his drink, when all along he has waited for me to finish.

He dashes outside, wasting no time to throw his shirt at me and jump in the pool. I spend my morning reading a new book I bought from the airport, also keeping a close eye on Riley in the pool with is new-found friends. My eyes flick up as I see a figure walking my way. I let out a small gasp once I realise it is Tobias, soaked in water.

"Had a good morning?" I Tease.

He glares at me. "Apparently, little Italian boys and girls think it's really funny to shoot their water pistols at complete strangers walking past."

I laugh aloud. "Its just harmless fun." I smirk.

He rolls his eyes jokingly.

Riley comes running over once he spots us.

"Hey!" He says to Tobias.

"Hey there, little man."

Riley grins as Tobias holds out his hand for him to high-five.

"Aunty Tris, can we go now?" Riley pleads to me.

I nod shoving my book in my bag. "Sure."

"Tobias, do you want to come? We're going the zoo!" Riley says.

I laugh at his personal invite without even asking me first, although I can't deny I wouldn't mind.

Tobias looks at me to which I smile reassuringly.

"Sure." He says. "Just let me change."

-

"So, you brought your nephew on holiday with you?"

Once we reached the zoo I found myself walking alone with Tobias as Riley ran off to get a closer look at the animals.

"Yeah, I always wanted to come here and I promised when he was younger that I'd bring him… and he never forgot." I laugh.

Tobias laughs too. "He's great. Not shy at all."

"That's Riley." I nod. "So what about you?"

"Uh, I just felt like I needed some space, you know, uh, a break away from my family."

I scoff. "Yeah, they can get pretty annoying sometimes."

"Yep…" Tobias replies. I can't help but notice he seems distracted.

Riley runs over interrupting us.

"Tris, can I get some ice-cream please?"

"Sure." I reach for some money in my pocket.

"Here." Tobias stretches out his arm handing Riley some money.

I look at him. "You didn't have to."

"Ah, it's no problem." He smiles at me. "Come on, lets all get one." He says to Riley.

We sit at a picnic table to eat our ice-creams. Riley, once again, shoves it down his throat.

"I'm going to watch the monkeys." He pushes himself up.

"Riley, be careful." I say sternly and he nods.

When I turn my head back around I feel a cold substance on my nose. I gasp when I realise Tobias had shoved his ice-cream in my face.

"Its just harmless fun." He winks. Mocking what I said from earlier.

My eyes go wide as I quickly wipe my own ice-cream back in his face. He gasps. Our ice-creams soon melt as we battle to see who can get the most ice-cream on each others face. I look at him and burst out laughing at the sight of pink ice-cream covering his face. He laughs too as I imagine my own face looking similar. I am caught off guard as I realise he is still looking at me. I look down smiling sheepishly, then silently scolding myself for feeling so embarrassed. I shouldn't feel this way for somebody I just met. Grabbing a tissue from my bag I hand another to Tobias.

We trail behind Riley as he runs to each fence to watch the animals.

"I hope Riley's invite here didn't ruin any of your plans." I say.

"Not at all. Believe it or not, but all of my friends were busy today."

"Not." I smirk.

"What?"

"You said believe it or not… I don't believe it."

He chuckles. "What makes you think that?"

"You said you came here to get away from everything, so I imagine that you would come to a place where you don't know anybody."

He laughs again. "You are very observant."

I look away, hiding the slight blush in my cheeks. I pull out my phone checking the time. 7:30pm. We'd spent the whole day at the zoo.

"We should get back now. Riley's been awake since 7am." I laugh.

Tobias nods. I call Riley over and I can see in his eyes that he is drained. As soon as I pick him up, he falls asleep on my shoulder. Tobias calls for a taxi, and by the time we get back to the hotel it is 8pm.

"Thanks for coming today." I say once we are standing in the lobby. Riley still asleep in my arms.

"I enjoyed it." He smiles.

I don't know what it is, but I cant seem to stop myself from looking at his eyes, or his smile. I feel hypnotised. I snap back to reality when I receive a text from my friend Tori.

'Hey! Christina told me you are here in Italy. You should bring Riley over tomorrow so he can play with Lucas.'

I think about it. Lucas is her own son who is a year younger than Riley. He would probably have a good time. I reply.

'Hey Tori. Sounds good, text me your address and I'll bring him over tomorrow at 10.'

I look away from my phone to see Tobias is still standing next to me.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, looks like I have the day to myself tomorrow."

"Great." he replies, to which I furrow my eyebrows together.

"That means I can take _you_ somewhere this time." He says in a low voice before walking off to his room.

Its weird, I should have my doubts about this guy since I barely know him, and I'm trusting him around Riley, yet I feel safe around him, like I have nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

At 9:45 I called for a taxi and read the address Tori gave me to the driver. It took 20 minutes to get there. Riley jumped out of the taxi as soon as we arrived.

"Hey!" Tori greeted us at the door before stepping aside for us to enter.

She wrapped one arm around me, hugging me.

"So how are you liking your second day in Italy?" She smiled.

"It's beautiful." I replied. "What about you? Still love living here after 5 years?"

She laughed. "Yep."

"And how's business?" I ask. Referring to the whole reason she moved to Italy. The shops she wanted to open here.

"Amazing." She beamed.

I returned the smile. "Good." I was happy for her.

I returned to the hotel an hour later. Tori and I had loads to catch up on. I decided to rest on a sun lounger for a while, keeping my phone close by me in case Tori needed me to pick Riley up. I dragged my book from my bag and positioned the umbrella above me to block the sun. I get a sudden shock as the umbrella falls and I am exposed to the sunlight. Only, it didn't just fall. I look up to see Tobias standing over me, chuckling at my shocked expression.

"Oh, so you think that was funny?" I say.

He smirks. "What are you doing sitting in the shade anyway?"

"Reading."

"Well not anymore. C'mon."

"What?" I crease my eyebrows together.

"I said I'd take you out."

"And where do you plan on taking me?"

He sits on the sun lounger next to me. Keeping his gaze on my face.

"Do you like boats?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you like water?"

"Yeah."

"Can you swim?"

I laugh at his insistent questioning. "Yeah."

He then raised his eyebrows. "Do you look good in a bikini?"

I smirk. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

With that, I close my book and stand up. Exiting the hotel. I turn around to see he had followed like I hoped.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Follow me." He smiles, leading the way.

I end up in a queue with Tobias, waiting to board a boat. I admit, I have nerves on how this day is going to end up. Soon enough we are on board and I feel the rush of wind blowing through my hair.

Tobias looks back at me, a grin on his face.

"This beats reading your book, right?"

"I don't know, it was getting pretty interesting." I Smirk

He laughs, then turning around fully to face me.

"The view is amazing." He says softly.

I nod my head, flickering my eyes up to see his face. The wind blows his hair leaving it messy, and the sunlight makes his eyes look brighter. He looks even more handsome than I thought he could. Before I can shake the thought from my mind, I glance back at his eyes to see him staring right at me.

"What?" He smirks.

I shake my head. "Nothing." Looking away as quick as I can, trying to hide the redness in my cheeks.

The suns reflection on the ocean makes everything look brighter, more beautiful. I look back to my side when I hear my name being called. It is Tobias.

"Are you ready?" He says standing up.

"What for?" I ask confused.

"I hope you actually brought your bikini." He laughed.

"Yeah..." I say slowly, remembering that I have it on under my dress.

"Well, c'mon then. Put it on."

"Why?"

He motions to the rest of the people walking up steps. "We're going to jump off."

As if on cue I snap my head around just as I hear a splash behind me from a person jumping from the top.

"Oh, I, Uh, No... That's ok."

Tobias chuckled. "I thought you liked water. Or are you scared?" He smirked.

"No." I protested. "Fine." I sighed, pulling my dress over my head revealing my bikini.

I looked up to catch Tobias looking at my body, and then quickly looking away sheepishly as I caught him. I smirked to myself. He then turned on his heels walking up the steps that lead to the top of the boat. I followed behind him. I got to the top, suddenly feeling my nerves kick in. It was a lot higher from up here. I turned to Tobias with a smile plastered on my face. As much as it may scare me, I knew the feeling of jumping was going to give me a rush. Like the first time I went on a rollercoaster. Only, Tobias' face looked pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He turned to me suddenly, as if snapping out of a thought.

"Yeah, I just... It doesn't look this high from down there, does it?" He laughed shakily.

I quickly catch on that he obviously isn't the best with heights, yet tries to hide it.

"It'll be fine." I smile. "Just jump and we'll be at the bottom in no time." I say, trying to lighten his mood.

He doesn't say anything. Just keeps staring at the bottom. I suddenly feel aware that I don't want him to feel this way. I want him to be able to have fun.

"We can jump together." I say, grabbing his hand.

He eyes quickly dart down to our connected fingers.

_What did you just do? _ I think to myself. But my thought is soon cleared as I feel the gentle squeeze from his hand. I smile up at him.

"On three?"

He nods.

"One, two... three!"

I throw myself off the top, worried for a second that Tobias may have let go of my hand, but soon reassured when I hear a scream of joy release from his husky throat. It makes me feel better for some reason, that he actually done it. I scream out in joy too. I can feel my stomach flipping as I am falling. The feeling of the fall never-ending. My body soon hits the water and I come back above to see a pleased looking Tobias.

"That was amazing!" I shout to him over the noise of everyone else jumping.

"I know!" He laughed.

Once we spotted the stairs onto the boat we swam over to it, climbing off. There was a man on board handing out towels. I took one and wrapped it around me. I looked around for my original seat.

"Thank you." Tobias whispered in my ear.

I don't have to ask what he means. He is thanking me for the encouragement to jump off the boat. The thought makes me happy inside, so I return a smile to him.

Once we get back to the hotel I receive a text from Tori.

'Hope it's okay if Riley spends the night. He can borrow some of Lucas' pyjamas and I'll bring him back to the hotel tomorrow morning.'

'Yeah, that's no problem' I reply quickly.

I look up to see Tobias messing with his leg. He is rubbing it. Something red catches my eyes until I realise it is blood.

"What have you done?" I ask.

His head shoots up as he obviously didn't realise I was watching him.

"Oh, don't worry, It's nothing." He says casually.

"It looks really bad. C'mon let me help you." I beckon for him to follow me.

I lead us back to my hotel room where I have a small first aid kit. I open it up as we get back to the room. I search through it for some disinfectant and a plaster.

"You have a first aid kit?" He asks.

"It's for Riley." I roll my eyes. "I don't just carry one around." I laugh.

He holds out his arm while I try to sort it as best as I can for him. It only takes me a few minutes, but when I am done I decide to turn the TV on. The program Friends comes on, filling the silence.

"I love this." Tobias smiles, glancing at the TV.

I scoot over on the couch, making room for him to sit.

"You sure you don't mind." He asks politely.

"No, It's fine." I smile. I appreciate his question though.

Without even realising we spend the rest of the night watching TV programs. I would suggest that I was tired, but it was too late for that. My head was already on his shoulder and I was too far gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot last time.. Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I wasn't expecting to even get any! I'm so glad you all like my story.**

I wake to the realisation that I am not in my own bed. I peel my eyes open to notice I am resting on somebody's shoulder. My eyes go wide and I shoot up in shock. I sigh in relief once I realise it is Tobias. My sudden movement must have shocked him too as his eyes suddenly open. I rub my forehead.

"I don't even remember falling asleep...sorry about that." I say, referring to my sleeping self on his shoulder.

He covers his mouth yawning then rubs one of his eyes.

"No, its my fault." he disagrees.

I shake my head letting his comment slide. He stands up walking closer to me.

"I better go now." he says grabbing his jacket.

"Oh, how's your leg?" I ask, remembering he cut it on the boat.

"Its fine now. Thanks to your nursing skills." he smirks.

"Thanks for yesterday." I say. "You didn't have to."

He smiles. "I wanted to."

I look down grinning, then suddenly think.

"What would you have done if I didn't like boats?" I ask. "Or couldn't swim?"

He smirks at me. "Oh, don't worry. I had a back up."

"Which was..?"

"I guess you'll have to find out next time."

"Next time?" I ask, butterfly's in my stomach.

Before he can answer there is a knock at the door. I open it to reveal a hyper-active Riley and Lucas. They dash straight in running around the room. My eyes go wide once I notice Tori. I quickly step into the hallway closing the door behind me.

Tori quirked her eyebrows and smiled slyly.

"Was that a mans jacket I saw then?" she smirked.

"Its not what it looks like." I blurt out.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"He's a friend." I says, hoping to convince her.

"Oh really?"

"Well…" I sigh. "Ok, I met him on the aeroplane."

"What? You don't know what type of guy he could be, Tris."

I groan. "I know, I know I shouldn't trust him, but for some reason I do. He's a really nice person."

"I'll see for myself." she smiled before grabbing the door handle and walking in.

Tori stopped in her tracks as soon as she looked at him properly.

"Four?"

Tobias stood up, eyebrows furrowed.

"Tori?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Four?" I said quietly.

_They know each other?_

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I'm on vacation." he said slowly, like he was just as confused as I was. Although I don't think he was.

I step forward. "You two know each other?"

Tobias looked at me and chuckled. "Yeah, we do."

"How?"

"We went to high school together." Tori says.

"What are you doing here?" Tobias asked her.

"I live here." she smiled proudly, then looking over at Lucas. "And this is my son, Lucas."

Tobias' eyes grew wider. "You have a son? Wow, how long have we been out of high school?" he chuckled.

It all makes sense to me now, except one thing…

"Four?" I ask.

Tobias glances at me and Tori laughs.

"Yeah, it's the nickname I gave him because he wore glasses."

Tobias groans. He obviously didn't like it.

"And it just stuck." she giggled.

"Yeah, for 5 years." Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Well…." I breathed out. "I wasn't expecting that."

"So how do you two know each other?" Tobias asked us.

"Tori used to be my boss. I work in her shop in Chicago."

"And I came to Italy to open more of my shops here." Tori said.

Tobias nodded.

Tori and Tobias spend some time catching up while I took Riley to the bedroom to help him change.

"Did you have fun with Tori?" I asked him.

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, but I missed you Aunty Tris."

I knelt down to his height opening my arms for him. He ran into them as I enclosed him into a hug.

"I missed you too Ri."

I know it was only for a day, but I'm used to spending most of my time with him, also since I'm always at Christina's house. I walk out of the bedroom to see Tori sitting on the couch alone.

"Wheres Tobias?" I ask.

"He said he had to go."

"Oh, okay." I nod my head.

When I looked back at her she was grinning.

"What?" I laughed.

"You like him, don't you?"

My eyes went wide as I shoved her lightly.

"Shut up, Tori."

She burst out laughing.

"I better be going myself now." She leaned in to hug me.

I hugged her back.

"It was good seeing you." I said.

She nodded. Just before she left, she turned around at the door.

"Oh, by the way. Tobias left a note for you on the kitchen counter." Then she left.

I walked over searching for the note. I saw a piece of paper with small scruffy writing on it.

'Next time'

-Page Break-

I don't see Tobias for the next two days. I would consider it strange, but I have only known him for 3 days, so I don't know what to expect. I spend my entire time with Riley and love every second of it. I love seeing him smile and honestly, Italy has made him happier. It is today when I see Tobias for the first time in two days.

I grabbed Riley's hand as we stood at the edge of the pool, ready to jump in together. Riley's attention suddenly drifted behind me. Before I could turn around I felt a pair of hands squeeze my waist. I screamed out in shock and turned around to see Tobias clutching his stomach laughing. I scowled then had an idea. I smirked before holding his shoulder and pushing him in the pool. Before I realised what was going on I was in the pool too. He had pulled my arm along as he was falling. As soon as I come above water I splashed him powerfully.

"That was not funny!"

He bursts out laughing. "Neither was you pushing me in!"

I began to laugh too.

"Hang on." he said as he stepped closer to me. His hand rising up to my face.

Everything inside of me froze as his hand brushed against my cheek.

"Eyelash." he said huskily holding up my single eyelash.

I looked at it then straight back at him. He was looking back at me. I was suddenly aware of the space between us. Our lips only centimetres apart. I could faintly feel his breath against my cheek. My heart beat quickened as he was slowly leaning in. I was snapped out of it when I felt a sudden splash of cold water on my back. I looked to my side to see Riley in fits of laughter. I quickly pulled out of my trance and giggled with Riley. When I looked back at Tobias he was stood still in the same position. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed, or confused. I, myself, felt both. I smiled at him, which he returned. I spent a few more hours in the pool with Tobias and Riley. Things had seemed to have gotten awkward since we almost kissed, but I pushed the thought aside and kept my focus on Riley.

-Page Break-

When I got back to my hotel room I received a text from an unknown number.

'Rock Climbing. That was my back-up.'

I knew who this was from but still text back.

'Who's this?'

'It's Tobias, who else do you think would send you a message like that?'

I chuckled at my phone screen.

'Oh shut up.'

'Tori gave me your number. Anyway, rock climbing?'

'I thought you said you wasn't going to tell me your back-up. I precisely remember you saying "You'll have to find out."'

'I figured it would be kind of unfair to take you and find out there you hate rock climbing.'

'Yeah, I hate heights. But I jumped off a boat with you'

I send. Hoping he gets the sarcasm.

'Very funny. So, tomorrow?'

I think about it.

'What about Riley?'

'Kids are allowed to climb it.'

I smile that he knows that. Like as if he found out.

'Sounds good. See you tomorrow then.'

I add the name Tobias into my phone book and there is one thing I can't get off my mind.

That we almost kissed.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review with your thoughts.**

**A/N: Don't worry, they will kiss soon;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias POV

"Riley be careful!" Tris shouted.

I told her to meet me here and obviously Riley couldn't wait as I watched him run up the wall. I sneaked up behind her and leaned down to her ear.

"Don't stress." I whispered.

She screamed out in shock to which I burst out laughing.

"Tobias!" She yelled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

I clutched my stomach from laughing at her reaction. She slapped my arm for laughing.

"Where've you been?" She asked. "You said 11 and it's 11:30."

"I slept in." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Lazy shit." She mumbled.

I chuckled. "C'mon, lets climb."

I grabbed her hand dragging her over to the harness. I could feel my heart pounding as her hand squeezed mine once I grabbed it. I was worried she would pull away.

"I've never done this before." She suddenly said in a silent tone.

I looked up to see her shy eyes watching me as I stepped my legs through the harness. Her innocence made my stomach flip.

"You'll be fine." I say. "Plus, you have me to protect you." I smirked.

She giggled. "That's even better." She winked.

I love how she can suddenly change from innocent to cocky.

It took a while to get ourselves fully strapped to the wall for safety and even longer to get Riley down since he had already been up the wall for half an hour. Tris insisted he took a rest before he wore himself out.

"Race you up." Tris said.

"You'll never beat me." I winked.

"Oh yeah?"

Instead of replying I darted up the wall getting a head start.

"Hey!" I heard Tris shout, to which I just laughed.

I gasped when I felt a sudden tug on my leg. I looked down to see Tris pulling me as her strategy to get higher up the wall.

"That's cheating." I laughed as I got dragged down.

"So what." She said climbing higher.

I followed close behind her getting higher to the top. I didn't dare look back once. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to go any further.

_What was you thinking? Rock climbing? You hate heights!_

I mentally kicked myself. I didn't want Tris to find out I was afraid of heights. How stupid does that sound?

"Tobias?"

I looked up quickly which I immediately regretted, as I started to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

I realised it was Tris speaking.

"Uh, yeah." I said. Preparing myself to climb higher.

I didn't know it was going to be this hard for myself.

"C'mon." She said.

A hand appeared in front of my face and I smiled once I realised it belonged to Tris. I grabbed it and felt as she tried to pull me up. Maybe she already knew about my fear and accepted it. I forced myself to climb higher. I couldn't freeze now. Once I reached the top I looked at Tris. She was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks like I won that race after all."

"Please, I let you win."

She laughed again and I did too.

"So, how long are you in Italy?" Tris asked.

"A week." I replied. "You?"

"A week." She smiled.

"Then back to work." I faked excitement.

Tris groaned. "Ugh, I want to stay in Italy forever."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it would be great, right?"

She nodded, then asked. "What do you work as?"

"Oh I live the very exciting life of sitting in front of computers all day."

She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"I work as security at a shop, so y'know, I spend my time watching monitors."

"Sounds fun." She smirked.

I laughed. "You work for Tori, right?"

She nodded. "Yep, in her tattoo shop."

Nothing else got said for a few minutes. I looked up at Tris to see she was already looking at me. Instead of turning away I smiled, which she returned.

"How do we get down?" She laughed.

"Uh, like this." I held tightly onto the rope and pushed my legs against the wall.

Tris watched carefully and copied my actions.

"Now what?"

I risked a glance down to see the workers in place, ready to reel us down.

"They'll bring us down."

As if on cue, my rope started to lower. Tris struggled not knowing where to put her feet.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "Even Riley could do it."

She burst out laughing. "Shut up _Four._ I've never done this before."

I snapped my eyes up at the mention of Four, then sighed. I wrapped my arm around her waist so she would lower with me.

"Just let your feet hang." I ordered.

"But what if I fall?"

I glared at her. "Tris, I'm right here, you're not going to fall."

She looked at me once I said this. Her eyes locking with mine. I could feel her soft breaths against my cheek, then the gentle touch of her free arm wrapping around me, the way mine was around her. My pulse was racing. Slowly the ground was getting closer. I reached the floor before Tris, and when I looked up I saw her rope suddenly loosening a lot more than it should. Her body came flying down right on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" Tris said between laughter.

She was laying on top of me, our faces only inches apart. I lifted my arm moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Can I go now?!" Riley sprinted over to us.

I held back a groan as that is the second time this has happened now, although I'm sure I heard a sigh escape Tris' lips. She pushed herself off me and stood up.

"Of course, Ri."

She changed out of her own harness and watched as the worker placed another onto Riley. After a few seconds I finally stood up, holding onto my stomach. Tris isn't heavy, but her unexpected fall seemed to wind me. I stepped out of my harness and walked to the bathroom. When I walked back out I kept my head down, reading my phone screen. Without looking what I was doing, I managed to walk into somebody, right in the stomach. A groan escaped my mouth, but my eyes snapped up when I heard a familiar gasp.

"Sorry." Tris giggled, biting her lip.

I grimaced. "Its fine."

"I feel really bad."

"I guess you don't have anything in your first aid kit to help this, right?" I chuckled.

She laughed. "Afraid not."

I leaned back against the wall. Tris stepped closer.

"Is it really that painful?"

"No, I just love making a girl feel guilty." I winked.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her. "Stop saying sorry." I smiled.

She stood next to me, leaning against the wall too.

"Thanks for today, Riley's loved it." She then laughed. "He keeps telling the workers how much he loves climbing."

I chuckled. "And what about you?"

"Yeah, I love injuring guys I like." She rolled her eyes.

I felt myself tense up and Tris seemed to do the same suddenly, as if realising what she said. I turned to her.

"Guys you like?" I smirked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean…" Her eyes were glued to the floor.

I gently hooked her chin with my finger and pulled her lips to mine.

_What are you doing?!_

My thoughts cleared once I felt her kiss back. Then she pulled away.

"That… That shouldn't have happened." Her voice was quiet.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said, starting to back away.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, its fine. You don't like me in _that_ way. I get it."

"But I do…"

My eyes snapped up and our eyes locked.

"I just, I don't want to get Riley confused. I don't want this to be some holiday romance." She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Don't you get it?" I chuckled. "Since I got here I've spent all of my time with you. I like you Tris, and not in some silly way that you think. But I've never felt like this about anyone an-"

Tris cut me off by crashing her lips against mine. I immediately kissed back. Her arms looped around my neck, as mine did around her waist. After a few minutes she pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Good." She breathed out. "Because I feel the exact same."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! It means so much to me to know how you are liking my story. Sorry my updates are not very frequent, but I have school-_- Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I wrote it late, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

At first I woke up with a smile on my face, but as the day went on I felt worse. It occurred to me that I don't know many things about Tobias, like how old he is or where he's from. Yet I allowed myself to get attached, start to like him…kiss him. I played with the fruit on my plate, lost in thought waiting for Riley to finish his toast.

"Aunty Tris?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Ri. Just stupid grown up stuff." I mumbled.

He leaned to the side and hugged me. I smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Will Four be coming back home with us? "

I was startled by the use of the name Four. I forgot that he over heard Tori.

"Uh, I don't know." I looked back down at my plate of uneaten food.

"Don't know what?"

My body froze from the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hey, Four!" Riley beamed excitedly.

Tobias pulled out a chair next to me and sat down.

"Hi, Riley. How did you like the rock climbing yesterday?" He asked while they high-fived. A common thing they have came to do whenever they see each other.

"It was amazing!" He used a lot of hand actions. "Can we go again?"

"Maybe another day." Tobias smiled.

Riley finished his toast. "Can I go in the pool now, Tris?" He lifted his empty plate for me to see.

I nodded and he ran off. I couldn't help but feel awkward. I hadn't spoke to Tobias since yesterday and we didn't text each other either.

"Tris?"

I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"What's wrong?" He shifted his chair to face me better.

I sighed. "Why is everyone asking me that?" I mumbled.

"Cause, its kind of obvious that something's up."

I looked up to see him smirking. Oh that smile.

"I just… I-"

"Is this about yesterday? Look Tris, I'm not asking for a commitment."

"I know, but- I just-" I groan in frustration. Unable to find the right words.

Tobias grabs my hand.

"Tris, what is it?"

I sigh. "I really like you, Tobias. But I.. I don't really know you."

He raises an eyebrow, confused.

"I don't even know how old you are, or where you're from, or where you live, or if you have brothers or-"

I got cut off by the laughter coming from Tobias.

"What?" I ask.

"Sounds like me and you need to go on a 'first date'" He chuckled. Using air quotes around 'first date'

"What?" I repeat.

"To find out about each other. Id thought it myself too, that I don't know much about you."

"Okay…"

"So, there's an amusement park a few minutes away from here."

"What about Riley?"

"You always assume that I don't think about him." He chuckled. "Of course he can come too."

I laughed. "Lets go"

-Page Break-

"Look at that one!" I almost couldn't control Riley's excitement.

I laughed. "Are you going to come on it with us?"

"Can I?!" I laughed again at his innocence.

"Of course. Do you think we would bring you here and not let you on any rides?"

Riley stepped in the middle of us and held each of our hands.

"I love you two." He smiled to himself.

Tobias and I exchanged a glance at each other, smiling.

Luckily Riley was tall enough to go on the bigger rides with us. He sat between us and I strapped him into the seat.

"Hold on tight." I said.

He immediately grabbed the bar in front. I wiped my sweaty palms down my pants, trying to hide my nerves. As I looked up I caught Tobias watching me. He reached behind Riley and held my hand. I squeezed it as a thank you. The ride shot off and I laughed as Riley screamed in joy. As the ride dropped and I felt the not in my stomach tighten, I couldn't help but let out a scream myself. Despite the sickly feeling I was getting, this was a lot of fun. I looked over to see Tobias laughing and screaming too.

"That was amazing!" Riley screamed. "Can I go on that one?" He pointed.

I looked over to see tea cups with children more of his age range on. I spotted a table right next to them.  
I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right here, Ok?" I said while sitting.

Riley darted off and Tobias sat next to me?

"Enjoy that?" He smirked.

I glared at him. "I feel ill."

He laughed. "Ahh, you'll get used to it." Ruffling his hair, he then said. "My name is Tobias Eaton. If you're a jerk you'll call me Four though."

I laughed.

"I'm 22, and I'm from Chicago." He held out his hand.

I turned to him, taking his hand and shaking it. "My name is Beatrice Prior, but you'll only call me that if you're a jerk. Call me Tris."

He laughed this time.

"I'm 20, and I too, am from Chicago."

"Really?" His eyebrows raised. "Where about?"

"The town, Dauntless."

"Seriously?"

"What?" I creased my eyebrows together.

"I am too."

I gasped. In real shock. I wasn't expecting that. "Wow." It then occurred to me… "How come we've never met?"

"I don't know.. I guess we've both been too busy."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah.."

"So. Any brothers or sister then?"

I nodded, certain this time. "Yeah. My brother, Caleb. You?"

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "Only child."

"What's that like?"

"I guess you could say… I got more attention." His mood and voice suddenly lowered. I wondered if there was something deeper there.

-Page Break-

On our way home I received a text from Tori.

'Hey. Since it's your last day tomorrow, would it be ok if Riley stayed over? Lucas would love to see him'

I replied.

'Sure. I can bring him over now.'

I knew I had accidentally left some of Riley's clothes in Tori's house anyway, so he would be fine. I told the driver Tori's address and Riley was more than happy to stay the night.

Once we got back to the hotel I was completely drained. I decided not to go to another amusement park for a while.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Tobias watching me.

I rubbed my eyes lazily.

"I'm just so tired." I laughed.

"Do you want to come to my room for a drink?"

I looked down at the time on my phone. 9pm. It would be kind of sad to go to bed right now, considering I'm in Italy. Plus, I wanted to know more about Tobias. I really do like him.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He lead me down the corridors to his room. We put the Tv on while Tobias made coffee. I did find out more about him. His mom and dad come from the same town as mine. Abnegation. I decided to tease him too.

"So, are you afraid of anything?" I smirked while crossing my legs. We were sat on his bed, onto of the covers.

"Uh, well- Um…" He stuttered.

"Only, I've noticed a few things."

Tobias glared at me.

"Heavy breathing… sweaty palms… nervous speech… They're all the signs of somebody who afraid of heig-"

"You're loving this aren't you." If looks could kill, I wouldn't be safe right now.

I burst out laughing. "Every bit."

Tobias shoved me with his arm. I lost my balance and fell back lying on the bed. Tobias hovered his head over me.

"If you tell anybody, Ill kill you." He chuckled.

"My lips are sealed." I winked.

Un expectantly, Tobias's lips collided with mine. I hesitated for a moment, then kissed back.

After a few seconds we both pulled away and lied next to each other on the bed. Without thinking, I lifted my head to rest it on his chest, and within minutes I was fast asleep. Feeling content and relaxed. Everything felt perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to the sound of a shower running. I sat up rubbing my eyes in a circular motion. Picking up my phone, I checked if I had any messages from Tori. None. That meant Riley was fine. I stood looking for my shoes.

_Buzz_

I lifted my head in reaction to a phone vibrating. I looked at the bedside table to see Tobias' black phone lit up.

Shauna-  
I'm pregnant.

Stumbling, I snatched the phone and lifted it to my face to double-check what I had read.

_Pregnant?_

I got a sickly feeling in my stomach and dropped the phone back down. I grabbed my shoes and ran, slamming the door behind me without caring. Once I reached the elevator I leaned against the back wall. Slowly sliding down, I wiped the single tear that fell.

_How could I be so stupid? Of course he's got a girlfriend._

I scoffed aloud and ruffled my fingers through my hair. Sweeping the sleep from under my eyes I stood back up just as the elevator reached my floor.

_You need to forget about him. Riley can't get caught up in this._

Once I reached my hotel room I launched myself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow. Shortly after I sent a text to Tori.

'Picking Riley up now. Flight is soon.'

Lie. Our flight wasn't until the afternoon, but I couldn't risk bumping into Tobias. Not now. I knew I could have this all wrong, jumping to conclusions, but seeing that text, my first instinct was to leave. I grabbed mine and Riley's suitcase which I had already packed since I knew we were leaving today and hopped in a taxi. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Tobias.

'Are you ok? Why did you leave?'

I deleted it and focused on getting Riley. I felt so stupid for getting involved in something like this.

-Page Break-

"Are you ok, Tris?"

"Yeah don't worry, Tori. Just tired."

I lied faking a smile. Tori pulled me in for a hug.

"Have a safe journey home."

I smiled even though she couldn't see me.

"Thanks."

-Page Break-

"I'm bored, Tris!"

I pulled my eyes away from my phone screen and looked up at a stressed out Riley.

"What can I do?" He whined.

I sighed and put an arm around him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry Ri. I know its boring, but we'll be on a flight soon."

We'd been waiting for 3 hours now and our flight was in 30 minutes.

"Here." I handed him some money. "Have a look around that shop." I pointed to a shop directly opposite where we were sitting. I could keep my eye on him that way.

He smiled and ran off.

I waited until he entered the shop before looking back at my phone. Another text from Tobias.

'What's going on, Tris?'

I sighed heavily and looked back up. Resting my elbow on the table and my chin in my hands.

"Tris?"

I lazily lifted my eyes thinking it was Riley, but was startled to see Tobias standing there. I shot up from my seat, shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" His voice deep and angry.

I creased my eyebrows together, infuriated by his tone.

"Why don't you tell me?" I snapped back.

"What?" He scowled. "You won't reply to any of my texts and I find you here? Are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running from anything. I'm going home." I said. My voice softer.

He pulled a chair out and sat down. I looked, watching him.

"Well, are you going to explain?" He said with his arms folded across his chest.

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "I'd rather not talk right now."

Before I could walk to Riley I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around to see Tobias stood right behind me.

"Tris!"

My eyes widened at his desperation for me to talk.

"Tell me what I've done. What's happened?"

I yanked my arm away. "Before you ask me that again, maybe you should speak to your girlfriend first."

I stormed away as fast as I could and headed to the boarding gate with Riley

-Page Break-

A few hours into the flight I had to go the toilet. I waiting outside for the person inside to finish. I inwardly gasped as Tobias walked out and looked straight at the ground, hoping somehow that this would make me unnoticeable.

"Tris, we need to talk." His voice was low as the plane was surrounded in quiet chatter.

"There's nothing to talk about."

I grabbed the door handle. Tobias placed his hand on top of mine, stopping me.

"There's plenty to talk about."

I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"Like how the fact that I don't have a girlfriend." His voice was sharper now, like he was telling off a child.

Again, I didn't say anything.

"What would make you think that?" His tone still angry.

Something inside me snapped, and my voice did too. "Who's Shauna?"

For the first time, I looked up at him, making eye contact.

"Did you know she's pregnant?"

Tobias' face dropped. "You went through my phone?"

"I didn't have to." I snapped. "Your light up messages worked well enough."

"Shauna is my friend!" His voice was firm. "I've known her since high school and she wanted me to be one of the first to know."

I looked away from him. Suddenly feeling like throwing up with guilt.

"I was going to take you to meet her…" His voice trailed off an he slowly walked back to his seat.

I rushed into the toilet shutting the door tight behind me. I wiped the formed tears from my eyes and threw my head in my hands.

_How could I be so stupid? Its always a mistake jumping to conclusions._

I put myself together and walked back to my seat, sleeping off the rest of the flight.

-Page Break-

I yawned as I waited for our luggage to be brought through. Riley was asleep on my shoulder. Once I spotted our things I rushed over to grab them. Riley awakened slowly and I placed him down on the floor.

"We're home now." I smiled kissing his forehead.

"Thank you aunty Tris. I had an amazing time."

I hugged him tightly. "Anytime."

As we were walking to the car park I noticed Tobias.

"Stay here." I told Riley and walked to Tobias who wasn't far away.

"Tobias."

He looked over.

"I'm uh, I'm really so sorry about how I acted. I guess I was just paranoid . I was worried that this wasn't real. Any bit of doubt that I had, I grabbed on to."

"But why? I told you I didn't have a girlfriend."

"I know." I groaned, annoyed at myself. "And I feel terrible. I don't know why I done it."

"Just forget about it." He said before walking past me.

I turned around confused.

"Are we okay?" I asked softly.

He lazily turned his body around.

"We're… okay, just okay."

I looked at him dumbfounded at his lack of attempt to work things out.

"You didn't trust me, Tris." He scowled, then raising his eyebrows he said "That's all I need to know."

My chest felt like it had been stabbed a hundred times. I hardly knew him, yet I couldn't shake this feeling that I didn't want to let him go.

I had gotten myself into this mess, I needed to get myself out.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry its been so long since my last update. I had things going on in my family & then my laptop broke and had to be repaired-_-**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

"He just walked away?"

I sighed, running my hands down my face. "Yep"

"Have you spoke to him since?"

"I've been here with you, Christina. When could i have possibly spoken to him?" I snapped.

She stared at me, eyebrows raised.

I sighed. "Sorry, I just, don't know what to do"

Christina squinted her eyes at me. "You really like him?"

I nodded slowly. "I don't know what it is, but being around him made me feel better"

"Okay. Then you gotta talk to him"

"I will..."

"Now" She snapped.

"Now? C'mon, it's 11pm"

"Fine" She sighed. "Tomorrow"

I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow, Tris" Christina repeated. "I still can't believe you've only just told me about this now. So you're going to accept my help"

I'd gotten back from Italy 4 days ago, but only just told Christina about Tobias and I since i hadn't wanted to talk about it any other time.

"Fine" I sighed.

I stood up and threw my bag other my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

I said goodbye to Will -Christina's husband- before leaving. As soon as I got home I went straight to bed.

* * *

I woke to three text messages from Christina. They were all along the lines of _'have you talked to him_ yet?'I ignored them all and got dressed, ready for a lousy day at work.

I left my house, numerous tattoo designs held under my arms and clicked the button on my car keys to unlock the door.

"Hey, so how was Italy?" Marlene beamed at me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Good" I nodded.

"Just... Good?"

I laughed while throwing the papers down at my desk. "Fine it was amaaazing" I said dragging out the last word.

She giggled. "That's better"

I sat down in front of my computer and began to upload the pictures of tattoo designs. Marlene worked in the front of the shop today, actually drawing on the tattoos. By lunch time I was bored of staring at a computer screen and wanted to go for a walk.

"Hey, Mar. I'm gonna get a coffee. Do you want anything?" I asked while throwing my bag over my shoulder.

She shook her head, focusing on her work. "I'm good thanks"

I heard the faint tingle of the door bell as I pulled it open. The shop was only a few meters away, so I knew I wouldn't be gone long. On my way there I decided to text Christina back.

'Just give me some time, I will eventua-'

My phone slipped from my hands and into another pair that swiftly caught it.

I gasped. "Sorry!" I said once I realised I had bumped into somebody.

My eyes grew wide once I looked up. It was Tobias. He looked at me and half smiled.

"What are the odds?" He chuckled.

I quickly smiled to get rid of my dumbfounded expression.

"Of all the years we've both lived in Dauntless, we only just bump into each other now"

I scoffed. "I know right?"

All the nervous feelings I had a second ago suddenly disappear and everything feels normal again. It doesn't feel like I haven't spoken to him in almost a week. It feels like we are old friends... although neither of them are true.

"How've you been? How's Riley?" He asked.

"Great. He's fine" I paused. "He's asked about you actually"

"Oh yeah?" Tobias smirked.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah. _'where's Four? can I see him again?'_ "I tried to imitate him.

He chuckled. "Tori should never have told you my nickname" He scratched the back of his neck.

I giggled. "Its not so bad."

There was a short silence. It made me wonder what was running through his mind right now. He probably wishes he could walk away. He probably still hates me. I wouldn't blame him either. I sighed at my thoughts which caught Tobias' attention as his eyes snapped up to mine.

"Are you-"

"I'm sorry" I blurted out, then sighed again. "Look Tobias, I know you probably hate me but I just need you to know that I really am sorry. I have no idea why I got so jealous and..." I let my words trail off while I ran my fingers through my hair.

I looked at him. His eyes looked thoughtful. "It's in the past right?"

I nodded.

"If I can forget about it, so can you"

I took that as a - _I forgive you now shut up._

I smiled, grateful that he forgave me.

"Friends?" He smirked.

"Friends" I confirmed. "I better get back to work now."

"Oh, yeah, same."

I smiled then began to walk past him.

"Tris?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder.

"You still have my number right? Just... y'know. Text me anytime." He looked down as his cheeks turned a light pink.

I smirked. "Thanks, Tobias. For... For giving me another chance." I half smiled.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I kinda missed you... and your crazy nephew." He chuckled.

I laughed. "See you around."

I walked away with a smile plastered on my face. I was beyond happy that I had sorted things out with Tobias. Of course I still liked him, but I had to ignore my feelings right now before I ruined it all again.

* * *

I huffed as I pulled myself from the couch.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

I opened the door to reveal an angry looking Christina. I stepped to the side and she walked straight in.

"Whats up?" I smirked.

"_Whats up?_ How about you tell me whats going on?"

"What?"

"I've been texting you all day, Tris. This is your first real guy problem and I want to help."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, this was my first real guy problem. _Embarrassing right? _But I didn't need Christina to remind me. She's always been like this though. Overly girly, and desperate to help me. She already had the perfect life. Husband and a Child, and I knew she wanted the same for me.

"You'll be please to know then..."

"Know what?" Her eyes grew wide as she pulled me over to the couch.

I laughed at her excitement.

"I spoke to him."

"You did?!"

I shoved her shoulder. "Don't look so surprised!"

She laughed. "Sorry, I just... Anyway, what happened?"

"I was on my way to get coffee and I bumped into him."

"Just like that? Like in a movie?"

I giggled. "Yep"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Continue..."

"And well, we just got talking. I apologised and he said we could still be friends"

"Aw" She cooed.

"There's more." I winked.

Her face lit up. "What?"

"He said I can text him anytime and that he missed me"

There was no hiding it now. I was smiling like an idiot.

"No wonder you look so happy!" She laughed.

I told Christina that I had the day off work tomorrow and she could sleep over.

* * *

I was making drink in the kitchen when I heard Christina shout.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put this film on?"

I looked over my shoulder to see her holding up 'Letters to Juliet'

"Sure"

I finished the drinks and carried them into the living room.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you"

"What?" I asked before slamming down onto the couch.

"I'm thinking of having a party for my birthday. Would you come?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What sort of question is that? Of course I'll be coming. I'm your best friend"

She laughed. "I know. I was just checking so I wouldn't have to drag you there"

I laughed too. "It'll be fun."

She turned to face me. One eyebrow lifted and a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you invite Tobias?"

I rolled my eyes. How didn't I see that one coming?

"Christina..."

"Oh c'mon, Tris. I thought you said you guys were friends now? Besides, like you said. It'll be fun."

"I don't want to ruin things again."

"Tris." Christina sat up. "_He _told you to text him. _He _said he missed you. If anything, he could have pushed things already." She sighed. "Just take a chance for once."

It did sound like a good idea.

"Fine"

I sent a text to Tobias.

'I know its short notice but, this weekend is my friend's birthday and shes having a party. Would you like to come?'

It'd been 15 minutes and he hadn't replied. What if he was trying to make up an excuse to why he couldn't come. I shook the thought from my mind when I felt the light buzzing from my phone. I looked down to a lit up screen.

'Sure, sounds good. Text me the details tomorrow. Goodnight Tris x'

I held my phone in front of Christina's face and she laughed.

"What?"

"Its just good to see you so happy."

I looked away before she could see my cheeks blushing. I guess I was happy. I don't know how he had such an effect on me.

**Let me know what you think!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke before Christina so decided to get a quick shower. I changed into black jeans and a black vest top. Everybody in Dauntless seemed to wear similar clothing. It wasn't a rule exactly, people could wear whatever they wanted, but of each of the five towns we seemed to stick to our own colour.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to make toast. I collapsed onto the couch and started to watch TV. A few ours later, Christina finally woke up.

"Finally." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. It's only 11am."

I laughed.

"Oo. Toast." She smiled as she sat besides me.

"Want some?"

"Yeah."

"You know where the toaster is." I smirked.

Christina groaned and threw a pillow at me. I laughed as she dragged her feet to the kitchen.

"Hey, Tris." I heard her shout.

"What?"

"I've gotta work this afternoon, so afterwards will you help me set up for the party?"

"Sure." I shouted back.

The party was tomorrow. Saturday. I suddenly remembered that I still had to tell Tobias the details. I could do that while Christina was at work.

* * *

We watched TV for a few hours. Basically lounging around. At 1pm Christina shout up from her seat.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go now."

I stood up too. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks. I drove here in the first place remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed.

I waved her off as she drove away. Once i got back inside I looked for my phone. A s if on cue, it lit up on the couch. Tobias

_'Hey. I still need to know where this party is. Can you come to West Ash Road?'_

I quickly replied.

_'I was just about to text you. Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

I grabbed my black boots and pulled them onto my feet, stumbling as I did so. I shoved my phone in my pocked and grabbed the car keys. I already knew the road so it didn't take long to get there.

With a lot of force, I pulled the front door open to the shop. I didn't exactly know if Tobias worked here, but i remember him telling me that he worked for a security business and this looked like that sort of place. Plus it was the only open shop on the road.

I walked to the front desk where a tall dark haired man stood.

"Is Tobias here?" I asked. My voice timid, although I wish it wasn't.

"Tob- Oh, you mean Four?" He chuckled.

"Uh, yeah." I smiled awkwardly.

I didn't realised people still called him by that name. When Tori mentioned it, I thought it was from the past. Not that it really mattered.

"FOUR!" He suddenly shouted.

I almost jumped out of my skin.

Tobias came strolling out with a scowl on his face.

"Zeke, do you really have to shout so loud?"

The guy behind the desk... I'm guessing is Zeke, chuckled.

Tobias then looked at me and beckoned towards him.

I kept my head down and followed him, trying not to look at Zeke. He seemed harmless but right now I don't know him well enough.

Tobias caught on and smiled thoughtfully. "Don't worry about him."

I smiled too. My eyes suddenly went wandering as I entered Tobias's office. It was incredibly dark and had papers scattered everywhere. In the centre of the room was a large computer screen.

"How do you manage to see anything in here?" I laughed lightly.

His face suddenly lit up. Like he had an idea.

"Oh. Like this."

He leaned over and turned on a lamp. It rally did no help at all.

I scoffed. "Yeah, cause that helped."

He chuckled. "I know, it's bad isn't it. But I'm just here to work. I don't care what it looks like."

I scoffed again. "I wouldn't be able to cope."

I sat on a swivel chair that surprisingly had no papers over it.

"Aw, did you clear all of this chair for me? You shouldn't have." I smirked.

Tobias laughed before rolling his eyes.

"So, this party?" He sat opposite me.

"Well, it's at my friends house and it starts at 8pm."

"Okay. Where does she live?"

"Silver Lott Lane."

He nodded, like the recognised the road.

"It'll be the house with all the lights on and unfortunate banners."

"Your friend likes to go all out?" He smirked.

"You don't know the half of it."I laughed. "She's crazy."

He laughed too. "Oh yeah. It would kinda help if you told me her name?"

"Christina." I smiled.

He nodded.

"Tris?"

I looked up.

"Will you just sort the damn papers out?"

"What are you talking about?

His eyes traveled down to my foot. I didn't realise but I had been tapping it against the floor in annoyance.

I burst out laughing then bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I groaned. "How can you cope with such a mess?"

His office was literally a dump. I could barely see a patch of floor.

He shrugged. I shook my head and stood up.

"Well, your books should be over here." I said while picking them up and hurling them into a corner.

Tobias watched me and laughed as I went on. He turned back around to his computer and mumbled.

"You should come here more often."

* * *

"It looks amazing."

I had been with Christina for hours now. Setting up the house with her to looked presentable. Like I had presumed, there was banners.

"Have you decided what you're wearing?" Christina asked.

"Uh..." I thought about it. With all the planning and my mind racing with the fact I had invited Tobias, clothing hadn't entered my mind. "No actually. Oh god. What am I going to wear?"

Christina's face lit up. "Come on. We still have a few hours."

Before I had time to disagree, I was stood outside many clothes shops wondering which one to enter first. After 2 hours and with a lot of Christina's help, I picked out an outfit. I walked out of the changing room biting my lip.

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

She smiled instantly. "Of course."

"What about this part?" I said, looking down at my exposed skin.

I was wearing what Christina had picked out for me. A black crop top that hung just above my belly button and a pair of high waisted shorts.

"It honestly looks really good on you, Tris. You've got the perfect body for it."

I looked down so she couldn't see me smiling. I've always been insecure about my body, so it was nice to get compliments.

"Plus, the high waist shorts almost cover where your crop top doesn't." She continued, then rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Don't worry. Tobias will love it." She winked.

I gasped, not expecting her to say that, then burst out laughing with her.

* * *

It was 9:30pm. The house was already packed and full of noise. You cant deny it, everyone at Dauntless loves a party. I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Uriah!" I smiled.

"Hey!" He shouted over the music.

"I haven't seen you since high school!"I screamed.

He chuckled. "I know. Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know." I flicked my hair off my shoulder jokingly. "I went to Italy."

"Really? What was that like?"

I told him how amazing it was and and how I had taken Riley with me. We spent a few minutes catching up. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen him for so long. His head then suddenly lifted.

"Four?!"

I scowled. _How does everybody know him?_

"Uriah?" He questioned.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed.

His eyes traveled to mine. "I know Tris."

"Wow, small world." He chuckled, mostly to himself.

It was easy to see that he was already drunk. Uriah stumbled off.

Tobias turned to me. "Sorry I'm late."

I shook my head. "It's no problem. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

I couldn't head him over the music, so beckoned him to follow me. Once we got into the kitchen I sighed in relief.

"Hard to hear in there." I laughed.

"I know."

I turned around to the fridge, choosing a drink for Tobias. As I looked up I could see in the window that he was watching me. His eyes traveled over my entire body. I smirked, although I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or offended.

"Here." I handed him a bottle.

"Thanks." He took it and took a sip.

I raised an eyebrow at him, to which he started to laugh in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not going to ask what it is? Just going to drink it anyway?" I smirked.

"I trust you."

I scoffed. "That's sweet."

He raised his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I grabbed his hand and lead him back into the living room, where the music was booming.

"You'll see after about two more." I winked then began dancing, encouraging him too as well.

* * *

By 12am I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I has been with Tobias all night, and to be honest, I was having a great time.

"Tris?" Tobias slurred.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

Our bodies were only inches apart. The amount of people at this party gave us hardly any space to move.

His lips lowered to my ear.

"You look amazing."

I could feel his breath against my skin. I felt my cheeks turning a burning red.

"Aw, are you blushing?"He teased.

His hands moved to my waist. Sliding along the bare skin where my crop top and shorts didn't reach.

I giggled then looked up at him.

"I think I've had too much to drink." I said, quickly changing the subject.

It was like i got scared now, scared that if we got too close I would ruin things again.

"I'll taker you home."

"I'm staying here." I smiled.

"Let's go then."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, still on bare skin. Sparks sent throughout my body. I wrapped my arm around him too and we made our way upstairs.

"This room." I pointed.

He stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks for walking me home." I winked.

"Anytime." He winked back.

I burst out laughing and he did too,

"I guess I'll see you-"

I didn't manage to hear the end of his sentence, all I can remember is seeing a blackness surrounding my eyes.

**Please review. I'd love to know if you guys are still reading my story:)**


	10. Chapter 10

I strained my neck to the side, reading the numbers on the clock. 1:30am.

Who was playing a drum at this time?

I stretched my hands out, ready to push myself up. I furrowed my eyebrows at the feel of the mattress. It felt more like... skin. I looked up and gasped. I had been laying on somebody's chest. Suddenly I shot up, a small squeal escaping my lips. The drum beats got louder. I felt the movement of the person laying underneath me. His hand swept lazily over his head.

"Tobias?" I gasped.

"Wha.."

His body shot up. I slapped my hands to my head. There was no drum, the pounding was in my head.

"What the hell is going on?" He croaked.

"I don't know. I thought you brought me to my room and left. I thought that I went straight to sleep. I thought-"

I stopped as something occurred to my mind.

"Wait.. Did we..."

I looked from the duvet to his face, hoping he would catch on to what I meant without having to actually say it. He chuckled.

"What?" I questioned.

"Would you have a problem with that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I, I mean, Uh-"

"I'm just kidding. No we didn't... I don't think."

"Think? Tobias wha-"

"It'll be fine. We wasn't _that_ drunk." He said pressing a hand to his head. I guess he can hear the drum beats too.

"Oh really? Can you remember anything?" I asked, "At all?" I could feels my palms already starting to sweat. This wasn't like me. I wasn't the type of girl to get drunk and reckless.

He sighed. "Okay so I'm not certain."

My eyebrows shot up at his uncertainty. I was counting on him to reassure me.

"But what do you want me to say, Tris?"

I sighed, wanting to forget about the whole thing. I pulled myself up from the bed and dragged myself downstairs. Tobias followed once he gained his balance.

* * *

"Oh look, it's the party animals." Christina smirked.

I pulled a face at her then dragged myself onto the stool underneath the kitchen counter. Tobias sat next to me.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You really want to be reminded?" She scoffed.

I drew my eyebrows together. She looked from Tobias to me.

"You really don't remember?"

We shook our heads.

"Wow, and I thought I was drunk."

"Chris?" I said, wanting her to tell us already.

"Okay." She sighed, "Well I saw you guys go upstairs. I heard Tris saying she wanted to sleep, only I assumed she meant alone." She shot me a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I remember that part." I said, "And I _was_ going alone." I glared at her.

She smirked. "A few hours later I went upstairs to use the bathroom. I heard loud laughter from the room. When I looked in you guys were drawing all over each other.

She motioned to our arms.

"Which clearly hasn't wore off." She added.

I looked down, stretching my arms out in front of me. Black ink was marked on my skin. I lifted it closer to my eyes, reading the words.

_I heart Tobias_

_Four is amazing_

and the rest were pointless scribbles.

I looked at Tobias. "I'm guessing you wrote this."

"Back at you." He said, lifting his own arms.

_I love Tris_

_Beatrice xoxo_

I threw my head back laughing, unable to believe we'd been so childish.

"Anything else?" Tobias asked, "I don't remember taking my shirt off."

I thought back to when I first woke up. Laying on his bare chest.

"Oh yeah," Christina smirked. "Tris asked you to take it off. I don't know why, but, I mean, you didn't hesitate."

I quickly looked down hiding the deep shade my face was turning. Tobias scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, well... We were drunk, right?"

He clearly felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, after that I left. So I don't know what happened after that."

I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Tobias said.

He rushed up the stairs. I looked up to see Christina staring at me.

"So, where's Riley?" I asked.

"He's with my mom. Don't try to change the subject."

I breathed out a shakily laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Tris. I've never seen you that drunk before. What happened?"

This is Christina, I remind myself. She's seen me in almost every emotion, panic being one of them. I knew I could tell her.

"Honestly?" I said slowly, "I don't know, Chris. I don't know what the hell happened."

She looked at me with sympathy.

"I mean, it was fun at first, but now I have no clue what happened and I'm scared."

She rubbed my arm soothingly. "Why are you scared?"

I held my breath before telling her. Afraid that if saying it out loud would make it worse.

"We woke up in the bed together... lying on each other."

Christina's eyes widened.

"Did you have-"

"No!" I snapped, then sighed. "I don't know."

She stared blankly at me. This was just as much of a shock for her.

"Do you think you did?" Her voice was in a low whisper.

"If I knew what I was doing then no, I wouldn't have. But I was drunk, I had no control what I was doing."

Christina sighed. "Look, I'm sure you wouldn't have. You're more responsible than that."

She reached into a cupboard and pulled out a rectangle shaped box.

"But just to be sure... take this."

I took the box off her and read the label.

_'Pregnancy Test'_

My body froze. This was really happening. Part of me felt... different. I had done something reckless for once, but I never thought that this could be the outcome.

"I get them free for working at the hospital. Take it when you get home, Okay?"

I nodded slowly, unable to believe that this was all real. I quickly shoved it in my pocket at the sound of Tobias's voice.

"I'm gonna head home now. Do you need a ride, Tris?"

I wiped the sleep from under my eyes, trying to look less... shocked.

"Yeah thanks. I'll just get my things."

* * *

"Just around this corner." I said. The last instruction needed to get to my house.

My pulse shot up as I saw three vans parked around my house. I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I gasped in horror to see the floors pulled apart and wallpaper teared.

"What the hell is going on?!"

A tall man appeared behind me.

"You live here?"

"Yes. Whats going on?"

My blood was boiling, but at the same time I felt like my stomach had deflated.

"There's been a serious leak. Water everywhere."

"I can see that." I snapped. I didn't mean to have such an attitude, but when you've got a raging headache and all you want to do is sleep, this isn't what you want to come home to.

"I'm sorry Miss. This is obviously a shock."

I threw my head in my hands, groaning.

"How did this happen?"

"We got a call from your neighbour. They could see the leak through a window. We had to bust the door open and we will pay for that damage."

"Okay.. How long will it take to fix?"

"Could be a few weeks."

"Weeks?! You've got to be kidding."

"Wish I was. This is going to be a long job."

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I spun around to see Tobias.

"Sorry. Had to park the car..." He trailed, off looking around. "What happened?"

I explained to him about the leak, how long it was going to take.

"You can stay with me." He suggested.

I shook my head. I didn't want to intrude on his life.

"No, no it's fine. I'll just-

"What? Sleep in your flooded house? I don't think so. C'mon. I really don't mind."

He grabbed the crook of my arm and pulled me out.

"It's not going to do you any good if you watch them pull everything apart."

I sighed brushing my hair out of my face.

* * *

I called Christina to let her know what had happened and where I will be. It hadn't really sunk in that I was staying with Tobias. I was in shock when I agreed to it. To my surprise, his house was nothing compared to his office. Everything was perfectly in it's place. Tobias must have noticed my shocked expression as he cleared his throat.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

I breathed out heavily. "Not what I was expecting."

"Oh? And what were you expecting?" He said, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and throwing his car keys on a table.

"You know. No windows, black walls, wrappers scattered around." I smirked.

"You thought I lived like a tramp?" He chuckled.

"That's pretty much how I would describe your office." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

He faked a laugh. "Well, I'm glad that I don't meet your expectations."

I smiled. "Me too."

He took a step closer to me, reaching his hand out. "Here, let me take your bag."

I looked down to the shoppers bag I had hanging over my shoulder. Before we came here I had a chance to grab any clothes from my house that didn't get drenched.

Before I had a chance to catch it, the bag fell from my shoulder. I sighed under my breath and leaned over to pick it up. I heard something scatter to the floor and my eyes instantly widened when I realised it was what Christina had given me. I quickly fumbled around trying to pick my bag up and the box. Tobias had knelt down to help me. As I reached for the box, his hand overlapped mine. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

I looked up to see his eyebrow raised as he read the label.

"Tris..."


	11. Chapter 11

When I was a child my father always told me to share. We were the selfless children. Nothing was ever mine. I remember one day I was tired of trying to live up to his standards. I wanted to be selfish for once. The look on his face was something of rage. Unable to believe that I - Beatrice Prior - disobeyed him.

It wasn't so much that the situation related to the struggle I was in right now, but the same look that crossed my fathers face was painted on Tobias's. Fury.

"Is that a _pregnancy test_?"

I slowly rose to my feet, all my words stuck in my throat.

"Why do you have _that_?" he said, stepping closer to me.

I don't know what it was, but something about the way he spoke made me fear him. I bit down hard on my lip.

Do _not_ be afraid.

"To curl my hair," I snapped, "What do you think?"

"You seriously think you're pregnant, Tris? Have you never been drunk at a party?" He shouted.

I winced. I don't know why he was getting so angry, and I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with it.

"Yeah I have actually, but nobody has _ever_ gotten me as bad as you did."

"Call me a bad influence then."

I scoffed. "That's all you've got to say?"

"You're not pregnant!"

"Tobias, you need to calm the hell down."

He took a step back and viciously ran his fingers through his hair. Groaning, he glanced back at me.

"Why does this keep happening to us?"

I scowled. "What?"

"Everything is fine. Then we argue."

"You make us sound like a married couple." I mumbled.

I looked up to see the corners of his mouth twitch.

_There he is._

I took a step closer to him.

"Look. I can't remember and neither can you."

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I know you hate the idea, but lets just be sure."

I didn't wait for him to reply. I grabbed my bags and rushed upstairs.

* * *

My hands shook as I set the test down on the sink

_Wait for 5 minutes. The test will show + for positive and - for negative._

I set the instructions back down and shut the toilet seat down for me to sit. My legs trembled. I knew this all looked stupid. Plenty of people go to drunken parties and come out only carrying themselves. But that thought didn't stop me from being nervous. What if I was-

The test started to bleep. I guess I'll find out.

I took a deep breath before picking up the test.

Before I could stop myself the scream escaped my lips. I leaped up from where I was sitting and rushed downstairs. Tobias was sitting with his head in his hands. The sound of my thumping down the stairs made his head snap up.

"Tri-"

I threw my arms around him. The force of my body made him subconsciously pick me up.

"What?" He asked. Unable to hear what I muffled into his shirt.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "It was negative."

His shocked expression was quickly removed with relief. I don't know what came over me - apart from how happy I was feeling - but I held the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine.

It felt wrong to be so happy over not having a child, but neither of us are ready for a responsibility as big as that. It wouldn't have been right.

I instantly pulled away and stared at Tobias with wide eyes.

"I- I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be." He whispered before connecting our lips again.

I couldn't believe it. Tobias was kissing me back. Its no secret that I still like him in that way. He's immensely handsome.

After a few long seconds, I pulled back. He grinned down at me.

"Tobias… I." My words came out as whispers.  
Shock still taking over me. "I thought you hated me."

"_Hate_ you?"

"I mean, I accused you of cheating, then sprung this bombshell on you."

"I could never hate you, Tris. You might piss me off sometimes though." He chuckled.

I laughed too.

"But that's the thing," He continued. "Nobody has been able to make me feel like that before."

I furrowed my eyebrows confused that this could somehow be a compliment.

"What I mean is… I've never cared about someone so much before. I care about what you think, what you do."

I took a sharp breath. Stopping myself from throwing myself at him.

"I don't know what it is about you… but I'm hooked."

As Tobias finished speaking, he hooked his hand around my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss.

Tobias pulled away and said "I'm sorry I got so angry before. I just… I knew myself that neither of us could remember. I just didn't want to admit that I could have been so careless."

I shook my head. "It would have been both of our mistakes. Don't beat yourself up about it."

I sent a trail of kisses from his nose to his cheek bone.

"Can we be a proper couple now?" I whined jokingly.

Tobias chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Yep."

"No more arguments?"

Kissing my cheek again. "Nope."

I smiled. "Good."

Tobias's lips landed on mine now. "I've missed kissing you."

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "You know. We never actually kissed that much in Italy."

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Then we better make up for what we missed." He said before latched his hands around my waist.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Please review. The more I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke to an empty bed. Memories of last night came flooding through my mind. Tobias and I had kissed and we fell asleep in his bed. I smiled to myself before throwing my legs out of bed and sitting up. A piece of paper with scrawny writing caught my eye.

_'Gone to work, be back later x'_

I set the note back down and walked to the spare bedroom where all of my clothes were. It took a few hours until I was completely unpacked. I settled for jeans and a jumper and walking to the bathroom to change. As I walked downstairs my stomach rumbled and I had a strange craving for ice-cream. Thankfully Tobias has tubs of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer.

I spent the rest of the morning watching TV and laying around. It was strange, staying in Tobias's home. The only other place I had stayed before was Christina's. As much as I tried not to think about it, my mind kept wandering to last night. How Tobias and I had kissed, woke up in the same bed, although I knew nothing had happened. I smiled at the thought. I feel happiest when I am with him.

I jerked my head up at the sound of knocking. I swung the front door open and stumbled back in surprise as water soaked through my jumper. Gasping, I looked up to see a small girl standing at the door giggling.

"Nice shot." said a familiar voice.

I turned my head to see Tobias's friend Zeke. He swooped the girl into his arms and carried her inside walking past me. My mouth hung open, not able to register what was going on. I looked around when I heard chuckling. Tobias came around the corner clutching his stomach laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I scowled.

"Who do you think gave her the idea?" Zeke called from behind me.

I shot Tobias a glare and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"But you look so cute when you're shocked."

I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Tris, this is Lucy. Zeke's daughter."

"Next time we meet, how about we just hug it out?"

She giggled. "Tobias told me to do it."

"You shouldn't always listen to what silly men tell you." I whispered.

Tobias chuckled and I headed for the stairs.

"Guess ill find a new jumper then." I mumbled.

* * *

"Where's Zeke?" I asked, walking downstairs in a now dry t-shirt.

"He left. He only came over for work stuff."

I nodded and threw myself down onto the sofa.

"So what have you been up to today?" Tobias asked, sitting himself besides me.

"Nothing." I scoffed. "Sounds exciting, right?"  
He chuckled. "No work?"

"Marlene text me that there wasn't a lot to do."

"Well, I'm off tomorrow. How about we do something?"

I looked sideways at him. "Sounds good."

He kissed my cheek then stood up.

"Uh, Tobias?"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Are you sure… about, you know. Us?"

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He leaned over me, our faces only inches apart. I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Absolutely."

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face.

"Good. Because there's nothing more that I want."

And I pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

"Ice-cream for breakfast?"

I looked up to see Tobias walking down the stairs. He had one eyebrow cocked up and as smirking.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know. I've got a strange craving for it."

His lips twitched as he pulled out a cereal bowl from the cupboard.

"So are you ready for today with your fabulous boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend._

I had to contain myself from shivering. I had barely got used to having that title with him yet, but hearing him say it made my heart melt.

"Totally, although…" I looked over my shoulder. "I don't think he's arrived yet."

Smirking, Tobias stood in front of me. "Oh really? How about now?"

I looked over his shoulder. "Nope, maybe he didn't get the message."

Tobias leaned his face close to mine and brushed our lips together, teasing me. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, our lips crashing.

"There he is." I whispered.

He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer. I grazed my hands up his bare chest then along his back. Tobias's hands tangled through my hair.

His lips tasted sweet, the soft touch sending fireworks through my mind. I pulled away before I got completely lost. Tobias grinned down at me to which I returned.

"So where are we going?" My voice came out softer than I had expected. I flushed at the realisation it was because of the heated kiss.

"There's a new Ferris wheel in town. View of the whole city."

"Sounds good."

"I know you're a freak and like weird things like heights."

I rolled my eyes then giggled. Usually I would hit him for saying something like that, but I was still too caught up in the kissing moment, so instead I leaned my head in close and rested against his chest. Hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Tris, wake up."

I shot my eyes open to see a vision of trees.

"You not get much sleep last night?"

I slowly sat up trying to make sense of what was going on. I looked around to realise I was with Tobias in his car.

"Tris?"

I looked at Tobias.

"You've slept the entire way here."

It took me a few moments to remember that we were on our way to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine."

Tobias furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at me. "You sure?"

_No_

"Yeah."

Truth was, I didn't even remember falling asleep, or even feeling all that tired.

"Good, because we're here now."

* * *

It took only a few minutes to queue up and pay for our tickets on the wheel. I stayed sitting as we waited for our carriage to go higher. I leaned my head against the glass as I felt myself drifting off again.

_Why do I feel so tired?_

"Tris, look." Tobias gasped.

I looked over to see our carriage rising above the trees to a view of the whole city. It certainly was breathtaking. I didn't realise the place where I actually lived had such a view like this. The rivers and streams glistened from the reflection of the sun. Small farms were organised decoratively with hay stacks and growing plants.

"Or don't." Tobias took a sudden step back and drew a short breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness from the heights. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers into mine.

"Its beautiful." I whispered.

I moved closer to Tobias and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you." I said against his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled then quickly shut my eyes and clenched my hands as a sudden feel of nausea took over me, although dismissed it as being because of the heights. Tobias must of noticed my sudden reaction as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I stretched a smile across my lips.

"I'm perfe-"

And then I don't remember anything….

**I'M SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG.**  
**I've got all of my GCSE's coming this months so I've had lots of work. And truthfully, I had no idea where to take this story. So I've been planning it so hopefully I can update more recently.**

**Let me know your thoughts. What do you think is up with Tris?**


	13. Chapter 13

_picking myself up from the ground, I felt a hand brush against my shoulder. I looked up to see my mother leaning over me, pressing her lips to my forehead. "Its okay, darling." she whispered brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. "Ill always be here to pick you up." and with that she swooped me into her arm. I hooked my hands onto her shirt, allowing her to carry me inside, setting me down on my bed. "Get some rest." she would say_

As I peeled my eyes open I half expected my mother to still be standing over me, despite the fact it was a dream. I looked to my side as I heard a faint snoring. Tobias was sat in the arm chair across from the bed. Carefully, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and whispered.

"Tobias."

He stirred a little before shooting his eyes open. Lifting himself and rushing to my side, he spoke.

"Tris." he sounded wistful. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"We were on the Ferris wheel and you blacked out."

I pushed a hand to my head as I started to vaguely remember.

"You should have told me if you were feeling sick."

"But I wasn't." I whispered.

Tobias cocked his head to the side. I sighed.

"I mean, I felt tired but that was all."

He bit his lip, as if in thought. "Well, I've got you an appointment in the doctors tomorrow. I would come with you but I've got work."

I shook my head. "Its fine. I would say there's no need, but I honestly don't know what's up with me."

Tobias gave a shaky laugh. "You scared the hell out of me."

I reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers into mine. "Ill be fine."

* * *

"Beatrice Prior. I have an appointment."

The woman at the desk scanned through a number of papers until finding what she was looking for.

"Ah, yes. Please take a seat."

I nodded and found my way into an empty seat. Placing my hands over my knees, I breathed out heavily. There was no denying that I was nervous, since I don't know what's going on with me. Luckily I didn't have much time to think about it as I heard my name being called. I wiped my palms against my thighs as I stood up and smiled warily at the receptionist. Following the corridor I found my usual doctors room and knocked.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, I walked in and took a seat.

"Hello, Beatrice. What seems to be the problem?"

I jumped into the story of how I had been falling asleep without knowing and the unexpected feel of nausea.

"Okay." she spoke slowly as she wrote down notes from what I was saying. "Is there anything else? Anything strange?"

I thought back to the ice-cream. _that was strange, right?_

"I've been kind of craving for Ice-cream." I bit my lip, hoping I didn't sound stupid.

After a while, the doctor looked up from her notes, as if calculating the possibilities and smiled.

"Okay, I'd like to take some tests, such as your temperature, blood pressure and others."

She must have sensed my tenseness and she quickly smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, its just to be on the safe side."

I nodded and followed her instructions so she could take whatever tests she needed.

"Okay, Beatrice. Luckily, with modern technology, I am able to get the results back in an hour or two. We still have your details on file, so we are done for now and I'll give you a call in a few hours."

I slowly nodded and stood up. Before leaving I heard her call. "Whatever this is, I promise I can help you."

"Thanks doctor."

* * *

I decided on not going back to Tobias's, in case he's already home from work. I'm already panicking and wont want to answer any of his questions. Jumping into my car, I drove to a starbucks around the corner from the doctors.

"Caramel Frappuccino, please."

"Name?"

"Beatrice."

I waited as she penned my name into the cup and prepared my drink. I looked down to check my phone and was relieved to see no messages.

"Beatrice."

I smiled as I took my drink from the shop assistance and found an empty seat. Without realising it, I had spent an hour flipping through magazines and messing with my phone, when it screamed out a loud ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Beatrice. Its Doctor Winchest. I've got your results if you would like to come back so we can go through it."

I nodded then quickly realised she couldn't see me. "Sure. I'm on my way."

I hung up and rushed to my car.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as I took the same seat from before.

I breathed out heavily. "Just nervous."

She smiled softly. "Okay, well I can rule out what it is not. And that is pregnancy."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I hadn't even thought about that, but hearing that I definitely wasn't, was a relief.

"From what you told me earlier." she continued. "I thought it could have been a simple case of motion sickness, not worrying about any seriousness. But of course we have to think about that too."

I nodded, my chest getting tighter with each word she spoke.

"I can tell you the reason for your craving, and that is because your sugar levels are unreasonably low, thus your reason for craving. Its not much now, if you had not come here today it would have gotten worse."

I nodded again. "And the tiredness? And nausea?"

"That's where it gets more complicated. From the results, I found that you have some kidney problems."

I swallowed hard. "What does that mean?"

"I know its hard to believe, but its not all that bad, treatment wise. I have already put your records into the hospital and you have an appointment there tomorrow. I understand its hard to hear all of this right now, but you need to understand. They will need to operate. Fortunately, you came to me straight away, and that is all they will need to do."

I sat frozen. I don't remember ever feeling such sock before in my life. "How." my voice croaked and I coughed to soften it. "How did this happen?"

"Unfortunately, these things happen sometimes, with not much explanation. But don't worry, Beatrice. We can help you, and fix this."

* * *

"How did it go at the doctors?"

I let the door bang shut behind me and breathed out heavily. How was I supposed to get used to this whole idea? ~an operation?~

"Tris?"

I looked up at Tobias, mouth half open, unable to speak. He took a few steps closer to me.

"What is it?"

His face was growing with worry within each second that I was not speaking.

"I… Its my kidneys." I whispered.

"What?"

I bit down hard on my lip as I felt the tears sting the back of my eyes. I wanted to be strong about this.

"They need to operate."

Without saying another word, Tobias took me into his arms and wiped my cheeks from the already escaped tears. I held on tight and allowed myself to cry into his arms.

**OKAY**  
**So I know you weren't expecting this, but it is a story in today's life and this sort of thing can happen. Don't worry, I've got this all planned out.**

**What do you think this will do to their relationship?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi, I'm Dr. Walter, nice to meet you."

I shook the doctors hand and took a seat opposite him, next to Tobias. I told him he didn't have to come, but as he phrased it 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

I've got to admit, since I told him. He's been nothing but supportive.

"How are you feeling since you found out?" Dr. Walter asked.

I hesitated, not sure what to tell him. "Uh… shocked." I felt a light brush of Tobias's fingers sliding through mine. I looked to him and gave the best smile I could handle.

"I understand this is hard, but fortunately, you're lucky and we know how we can fix this. We need you to sign some forms and we can start treatment immediately."

"How soon?" I asked, wanting this over with as soon as possible.

The doctor looked down, as if to check his notes. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "Say, tomorrow?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? That'll be great." I could see Tobias looking at me from the corner of my eye, but chose to ignore it. He thinks this it too soon.

After finalising everything with the doctor, we stepped out of the office and headed back to the car. As Tobias was driving, he turned to me.

"You're being quiet."

I kept my head turned, looking out the window. "What do you want me to say?"

"You basically just signed up for a week of pain."

I turned now to look at him. What was he getting at?

"What do you want me to do?" I scowled, "Suffer for the rest of my life?"

Tobias shook his head. "That's not what I'm saying."

I turned away again, looking back to the window.

"There are other ways they can help you, Tris. You didn't even listen to the other options never mind consider them."

I said nothing.

We stopped at the traffic lights.

"Look at me." He said.

I didn't.

"Tris."

Slowly, I looked at him. His eyes were instantly on mine.

"Talk to me." His voice was in a whisper.

"It's the quickest way for this to be over." I said quietly, "I just want to move on from this."

Tobias brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "This is a big thing that's happening to you right now. Its not just going to go away." He started to drive again.

I looked down.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

I saw a flash of worry and sympathy flash in his eyes.

"I know you are. I am too. But you don't have to do this alone, Tris. I'm going to be here every step whether you want me here or not."

I smiled as much as I could and reached over for his free hand. I squeezed it. He lifted our entwined fingers and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

Thankfully, we were back at Tobias's by now. Once inside, I decided to ring Christina. I had to tell her.

"I'm coming over right now." Were her last words before she hung up.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Tobias asked from the kitchen.

I thought about it. "Uh, toast please."

He nodded and got the bread out.

There was a knock. I opened the door to reveal Christina. She instantly threw her arms around me and held me tight. I laughed lightly.

"I'm not dying, Chris."

She shook her head. "Yeah, but you never get sick. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

I walked inside and sat on the couch, Christina following.

"I feel alright. But the operation is tomorrow."

"Wow, its happening all so quick. You've only just found out yourself right?"

"Exactly." Tobias said, handing me my toast and sitting on the couch opposite.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't take his side."

"I'm not." She said, defensive. "But have you even had time to take it all in?"

I sighed. "I don't want to take it all in. I want it over with, okay?"

Christina shared a wide eyed look with Tobias.

"I know what you're both thinking, but stop. I'm fine, seriously."

Christina sighed. "Okay, but have you even told your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah, I told them a few hours after I found out."

"Caleb?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

I looked down. I'd hoped she wouldn't ask.

"Who's Caleb?" Tobias asked.

Christina looked at him, wide eyed. "Oh, so she hasn't even told you about him?"

Tobias narrowed his eyes. "Who?" he asked slowly.

"Her brother."

"Tris has a brother?"

"I'm still here, you know." I snapped.

Tobias looked at me. "You have a brother?"

I sighed. "Yes. But we don't talk."

Christina shook her head. "Caleb talks, but Tris ignores."

I groaned. "Can we not have this conversation? I haven't told him and I'm not going to."

"Tris." Christina gasped. "He deserves to know."

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't."

"Wait." Tobias said. "What's going on?"

"Tris is holding a stupid grudge on her brother Caleb." Christina explained to Tobias.

"Why?" He asked.

"He up and left our family four years ago without a word. A year ago he finally decided to try and contact me."

"He moved to the Erudite city." Christina turned to Tobias to explain. "Which you cant be angry about, Tris, because you moved too."

"Its different." I snapped. "My parents always knew I wasn't the same as them, and I always keep in contact with them. Caleb had us all fooled he was truly selfless."

Everyone was silent, until Christina quietly spoke. "But don't you think you should let that go and tell him what's going on?"

"No." I said. "He hasn't spoke to me in years. I don't want to see him." And I marched upstairs, going straight to bed.

**I'm sorry its been so long but I really wasn't sure where to go with this story. I hope you are all still reading!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as I woke up I knew. Today was the day. My operation. I managed to get up without waking Tobias, since usually he notices my every move. More now than ever. I changed into dark jeans and a vest top. I tried to distract my mind by making breakfast and watching TV. However, this didn't help. There was no way I could forget. Tobias was right, this is a big thing, but at least it'll be over after today. After a few hours, Tobias came downstairs.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Not long." I lied. I looked over at the clock that read 9am. I must have woken up around 6am.

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "I guess I'm going to get a lot of that today."

Tobias stared at me, eyebrows slightly creased.

I sighed again and brought my palms to my face, rubbing tiredly. "Sorry, I just, I guess I'm freaked out."

He smiled sadly and walked around the kitchen counter to me. Without saying anything, he pulled me into his arms. "You've been so strong." His lips brushed my ear. "I'm really proud of you."

Suddenly, I could feel myself drifting, loosing all self control. I put my head against his chest and let the tears fall. Tobias pulled me back slightly and held my face in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" The softness of his voice made my heart melt.

I stayed silent for a while, trying to piece myself together before speaking. "How can you be proud of me when all I've done is run away from the problem, tried to get rid of it as fast as I can."

Tobias' eyes didn't leave mine. "That's exactly why I am proud of you. You haven't broken down. You've faced the problem head first, and dealt with it all. You're brave, Tris. I always knew you were."

My eyes fell as he placed his lips on my forehead. It was then that I realised, I didn't need to piece myself back together on my own. I had Tobias, and I always did.

* * *

"I'm going to be right here when you come out, okay?"

Tobias' soft words brought a smile to my face. The first genuine one I'd had in days. I nodded carefully at him. I looked to my other side as I felt a squeeze on my hand.

"Me too. You don't get rid of me that easily." Christina smirked, though I could see she was putting it all on for me.

It overwhelmed me how they cared for me and I was extremely grateful. Suddenly, my arm went numb and everything became black.

* * *

Just as promised, I opened my eyes to see Tobias sitting in a chair opposite my bed. I moved my arm slightly as it felt heavy. I looked down to see tubes and wires coming from my hand. Tobias' noticed the movement and rushed to his feet.

"Tris." He smiled.

I smiled back, so happy to see him.

"How do you feel?"

"Really tired." My voice croaked. I coughed to clear it and started to sit up.

"But other than that everything is fine?"

I nodded.

"Nothing aching."

I looked up then to see Tobias glaring down at me, worry written all over his face. I laughed slightly and reached for his face. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm just happy to see you." My voice came out in a whisper.

A smile spread across his face, meeting his eyes for the first time I had seen in a while.

"See, now that's what I want to see." I smiled.

Tobias chuckled and quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"Ill let Christina know you're awake." He said before leaving.

Within seconds, Christina rushed into the room, asking near enough the same questions as Tobias. We spent the next few minutes talking about anything we could. I could tell they were trying to distract me, make me feel better. It was working. That was until there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Proir. You have a visitor."

Tobias and Christina shared a look before leaving. "We'll wait out here." she told me.

I was confused, why were they leaving?

My body then froze as Caleb walked in. How could he be here?

Carefully, he shut the door behind him and we stared at each other. Nothing was said for a while.

"I'm going to kill Christina." I said under my breath.

"Christina didn't tell me, your boyfriend did. How old is he by the way?"

I shook my head and scoffed. "You are not going to lecture me about Tobias."

He looked down, clearly feeling awkward. All I felt was anger. How could Tobias do this behind my back?

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see how you are."

"Well I'm fine. You can go now."

"How could you not tell me about this, Tris?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I shot back, mimicking him.

"I tried to contact you, Tris. I've been calling you for months."

"I'm well aware." I sighed and pressed my hands to my face.  
"Do mom and dad know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See, I tell the people who actually care for me."

"I do car-"

"No you don't Caleb, you don't. If you did, it wouldn't have taken something this serious to bring you here."

"You didn't exactly contact me either." He mumbled.

I couldn't believe how pathetic he was being.

"Oh, so the first two years of your move, that wasn't me calling you every night?"

He didn't speak, confirming what I already knew.

"Just go, Caleb." I sighed.

"Tri-"

"Go. I don't want to argue."

Without saying another word he left. I was so angry. I was angry Tobias had contacted him. I was angry Christina obviously knew from the look they shared. I was angry Caleb thought he could arrive and everything would be okay. I was angry that I was stuck in this stupid hospital bed when all I wanted to do was run. I was angry that all of this had happened to me. I wasn't able to hold it in anymore. I lifted my hands to my face, and began to sob.


End file.
